Naquadah generator
|name=Naquadah generator |manufacturer=Federation |designer=*Orbanians *Samantha Carter *Typhuss James Halliwell |function=Power source |control= |material= |size= |weight= |power=Naquadah |affiliation=*Federation *Starfleet }} Naquadah generators are advanced reactor units that produce tremendous amounts of clean energy from small amounts of refined Naquadah. Naquadah generators were originally developed by the Orbanians but were later adapted and further developed by the Federation. They have since been used to power many technologies from Earth, with several variants having been created as a result of continuing advances in the technology. Overview Naquadah generators are advanced reactor units that produce tremendous amounts of clean energy from small amounts of Naquadah (a common mineral but not found in Earth's solar system). Such a reactor contains enough reactants to generate an explosion of 20 kilotons following an overload, and it has been said that it would take 30 seconds for the generator to overload. Estimating peak power in this case is difficult, since it is unknown if the liberated energies would be solely provided by the build-up phase (in which case the peak power capacity of the reactor could be estimated), or if it would be due to the reaction of all remaining Naquadah, triggered by the initial explosion from the overload. As a result, Naquadah generators can be turned into a powerful bomb, which the Atlantis Expedition has implemented as a self-destruct mechanism for Starbase Atlantis as a safeguard from the Xindi. If such an explosion occurs, an Electromagnetic pulse is generated (similar to a nuclear explosion). Later, in 2377 the Mark II series was developed, and it is capable of achieving 600% of the power output of the Mark I; it operates in a state of barely controlled overload and is quickly depleted. History Earth was given Naquadah reactor technology by the Orbanians, and a workable prototype was developed at Stargate Command by Major Samantha Carter and Lieutenant Typhuss James Halliwell. It has since been used to power many technologies from Earth, and also by offworld SG teams to power various alien technologies. After a ZPM was installed on Starbase Atlantis, Naquadah generators served mainly as a back-up energy system. Naquadah generators are heavily relied upon by the to served mainly as a back-up energy system and for power to the life support systems. Variations Orbanian design The naquadah reactor was originally developed by the Orbanian Merrin after having studied the technology for over ten years. This research ultimately resulted in a reactor module capable of producing energy from relatively small amounts of naquadah. The device itself was composed of a dark-colored metallic housing in the shape of a small rectangular prism, approximately 12 inches long with side dimensions of approximately 6 by 6 inches. This casing provides shielding against the radiation emitted by the device in its use. A dark blue light emanated from the center of the device when active. Two known components of the reactor are the carocev (a heating element) and the Fodinaire. File:Orbanian Naquadha_reactor.png|The reactor, inactive NaquReactorDeskLC11.jpg|The reactor, active NaquadahReactorCrossSectionLC11.jpg|A cross section of the reactor Prototype reactor The first prototype naquadah reactor constructed by the Federation was created in 2362 by reverse engineering the Orbanian device using materials native to Earth. This device would appear, overall, visually similar to the inner workings of the Orbanian device, with a much more form-fitting outer casing of lead being used to shield against radiation, in lieu of the prism design of the original device. However, overall the device appeared to be much bulkier while still maintaining full functionality. A reactor of this same design would later be used on 2363 on P5S-381 to provide the power for an Enkaran city, being able to do so for up to one year before depleting. The device would later be converted into a bomb by creating a feedback loop, a process in which the energy would build up in the device instead of being released, ultimately resulting in an explosion. By 2365, research and development continued toward creating viable generators capable of being mass produced with a Russian program, supervised by Dr. Rodney McKay, working in consort with a US-based program. Learningcurvestargate.jpg|Prototype Naquadha generator Prototype naqahdah generator.jpg|Prototype Naquadha generator Test type Naquadha generator.png|Prototype Naquadha generator Mark I production model By 2366, after several years of further development, the Mark I model of the generator was developed. The Mark I appears visually similar to the original prototype model, though is far more streamlined and compact; it may easily be carried and transported by a single individual. Devices may be interfaced with the generator by connecting cables into ports of either end of the device. When active, the generator becomes illuminated on both sides by a series of while lights, with small blue lights illuminating near the top of the device. A gentle and distinctive hum is also emitted. An interface is located on the top of the device between its two protruding 'arms'. The device is deactivated when the top of this interface is removed and re-inserted into the generator sideways. When deactivated, the illumination ceases, and the sides may be pushed in to render the generator more compact. The Mark I has seen widespread uses among the Federation since its creation. Uses of the Mark I naquadah generators include: *Powering a starship as a back-up energy system and for power to the life support systems. Also used for powering the quantum phasers. *Temporarily powering various alien devices, should their own power source be depleted. *Powering the ''Prometheus'' and series of warships. *Powering a Starfleet base or outpost or starbase when the power is offline. *Powering Starbase Atlantis in lieu of Zero Point Modules. *A miniature Naquadah generator was used to power the X-699 directed energy weapon, Earth's first directed energy weapon made by the SGC. NaquGenHeldTealcAvatar11.jpg|A Mark I generator, inactive NaquGenTopViewAvatar11.jpg|A Mark I generator, active NaquGenSideViewAvatar11.jpg|Side view of a Mark I Mark II A second variation of the generator was developed in 2377 and first used to power Starbase 400. It is capable of achieving up to 600% of the power output of the Mark I. However, it can attain this maximum output only when operating in a state of barely controlled overload, a state which rapidly drains its power. The Mark II depleted its fuel supply very quickly, indicating its exact function was as a one-used power device. File:Mark II naqahdah generator.jpg|A Mark II Naquadah generator connected to Starbase Atlantis's Control chair File:Mark II Naquadha generator.jpg|Mark II generator's control screen File:Pair of Mark II Naquadha generators.png|Pair of Mark II generators, powering Starbase Atlantis Mark VI In 2385, the Mark IV series of the device was developed. Just one of these devices can power an Ancient Control chair and a city-ship's shields. Perhaps even an entire city-ship, which normally requires a Zero Point Module to operate. File:Mark IV Naquadah generator.jpg|Ronon carrying a Mark IV Naquadah generator File:A Mark IV Huh.jpg|McKay and Sheppard talking about using a Mark IV to power the Tower Notes *Naquadah generators contains enough reactants to generate an explosion of 20 kilotons following an overload, with such an overload occurring with 30 seconds. In the case of such an explosion, an Electromagnetic pulse is generated. Gallery Atlantis naquadah generator.png|One of Atlantis's naquadah generators Main power room switches.jpg|A pair of mark I generators in Starbase Atlantis's main power room NaquadahGeneratorFoldedHideAndSeek11.jpg|A Mark I in its idle state with sides retracted The Mini generator.png|A miniature mark I generator powering the X-699 Category:Starfleet technology